Alcor
Alcor '''or also known as the Anguished One''' (憂う者'', Ureu Mono'') is a mysterious man who has been watching over Hibiki and his friends as they struggle to survive against the Septentriones, as well as the administrator of Nicaea and the one giving the Demon Summoning App to Hibiki and the others. Character Outline Appearance Alcor has white curly hair and pale complexion. He has white eyelashes around his eyes. He wears red and black striped shirt with frilled undershirt, black pants, and half-black and half-red shoes with half-black part located nearer to middle side of his body. His true form as a Septentrione consists of two forms. In his first form, he takes the appearance of a cube with red and black stripes not unlike his shirt, encased in a blue frame. When he shifts into his second form, it resembles a crystal with the same red and black striped pattern, with wires wrapped around the middle. Personality Unlike the rest of Septentriones, Alcor is capable on feeling emotions and has strange fascination with humans. Despite his mysterious nature, he is actually a very kind person. He discovered humans' potential and grew cares for the world of humans whom he had watched over and raised since the very beginning. Therefore, he disagrees with Polaris' decision to eradicate the world. Though he never lies, he has the habit of not giving a straight answer, leaving others to make their own judgments. However, when the time is right, he will give them the answer. Despite has been living for thousands of years and watching over humans, he has little knowledge of humans' behavior and cultures, causing him to act that considered awkward by Hibiki and the others, one for such example is when he has difficulty to walk (since he's mostly floating) like humans should, even to the point of wondering which foot he should use first when walking. Plot Overview History Twelve years before the main storyline, he approached five-years-old Yamato, whom he first chose as the "Shining One." Both then played chess in which he won, but Yamato refused to admit defeat and demand a rematch. Having high expectation of Yamato, he gave him information about the Purge of Polaris that would last for seven days. However, he became disappointed when Yamato intends to create a world based of merit where mights makes right. Three years before the storyline, he exchanged one last conversation with Yamato, who had succeeding on becoming director of JP's. Yamato told Alcor that he won't be returning to the mansion where they have spent their times for the past thirteen years since it would be the start to fulfill his goal to create meritocracy society. Alcor warned Yamato that the Purge of Polaris shows no mercy, wondering will he survive until the end, which Yamato confidently stated that he will survive. Accepting the answer despite his disappointment, Alcor bid him farewell as he said that he wished Yamato would had been the Shining One he's looking for, leaving only the black king piece that they always use to play chess. 1st Day, Sunday Melancholy Alcor is first seen observing Hibiki's fight against Dubhe, referring him as the Shining One. Elsewhere, after Dubhe was defeated, he asks Polaris how he thinks about Dubhe's defeat, was it a mere coincidence or humans' potentials. 2nd Day, Monday's Turmoil He appears besides Yamato, asking is it alright for him not keeping Hibiki by his side, to which Yamato replies it's no necessary since he's not the type that could die easily. Realizing that Yamato has high hopes for Hibiki, Alcor also says that he will be hoping as well for the new Shining One before disappears. He is then seen in a building, saying that he doesn't intend to be on Polaris' side, but he just want to test humans more. When Merak appears in Osaka, he watches with Botis, commenting how Merak takes opportunity to attack now the barrier has been destroyed. Botis asks does humanity has a chance to survive. Alcor answers that if humanity can't even defeat Merak, then it's unfortunate that it will be the end for humanity. He then appears to Hibiki for the first time, introducing himself as Yamato's old friend as he comments how Hibiki is the only one to survive due to his powerful demon and how he dragged people around him to the current situation since great power attract people around, informing him that Io replaces his place as the last defense line, all because of his choice. When Hibiki decides to keep fighting, he asks why Hibiki doesn't give up. Hibiki states that it's because he received the power to summon demon, he'll do what he can do, amusing Alcor. After Hibiki defeats Merak, Alcor wonders where Hibiki's possibilities will lead him. 3rd Day, Tuesday's Disquet He confronts Yamato, who said that the game has just begun, which Alcor agrees, even though Yamato is no longer the Shining One. Yamato tells him that his ideals had and will never existed since strength is what making the world. Alcor asks is there no other possibilities, which Yamato immediately replies no, pomising he will prove it to him. Alcor comments that Yamato never changed and Yamato gives back the same words to him. Alcor then asks does he thinks that Hibiki will able to win as Yamato received Hibiki's death clip. Yamato turns to face Alcor, but he already disappears, leaving only the king piece that Yamato gave to him. He then reappears in Nagoya during the sqirmish between Hibiki and Yamato, amused by the scene where the two Shining Ones argue with each other. He then reveals to Hibiki that Yamato comes to save him after receiving his death clip, much to Hibiki's surprise and Yamato's annoyance. He points out to Yamato that he should be glad that he made it on time or else Hibiki would've surely been killed. Hearing this, Yamato states that wheel of fate can be changed through force. Alcor then asks Hibiki what he will do, staying in Nagoya or follow Yamato. He prevents Ronaldo from convincing Hibiki, telling him that it's Hibiki's choice. He then reveals that he is the creator of Nicaea and the one who gives them the Demon Summoning App because humans are weak against the Septentriones and he help them by giving them a choice to fight for life. Also, thanks to the decision, he also found a new Shining One, Hibiki. He then asks Yamato will he take Hibiki back with him and asks Hibiki again will he stay. Yamato then informs Hibiki that the next Septentrione will appear tomorrow at three different places at the same time and he entrusted Osaka to him. Alcor asks why didn't he just say so from the very beginning, but Yamato just ignores him. Afterwards, Airi asks who Alcor is to Hibiki, but when they turns to where he is before, he already disappears. At the top of a ferris wheel, Bifrons comments that giving the humans the Demon Summoning App is way too far. Alcor also expresses his surprise of his decision and wonders what he really is. Botis then approaches him, asking does he intend to overturn the purge. Alcor says that he doesn't want to think that humans are lost, referring to the Shining One, even though Yamato might have spurned him. 4th Day, Wednesday's Changes He appears beside Hibiki after the battle with Megrez, telling him that Ronaldo, Otome, and Joe's death is reality. He explains to Hibiki that he is not a demon and he's unable to help them because this is humanity's trial given by the administrator of order, Polaris, that views humans no longer necessary in the world, and it would pointless if humans doesn't do anything with their own power. He discloses that he also feels the same way as Hibiki, even though he is not supposed to be able to feel anything since he is a Septentrione. Since he is a part of Polaris, he cannot directly defy against it and can only help humans by giving them a choice to survive with the Demon Summoning App. He then tells Hibiki that unless humans proves their wills to Polaris, the world will return into Void, erasing the very existence of humans ever there. He expresses his anguish, telling Hibiki that he does not wish for the world to disappear nor wanting to lose them. 5th Day, Thursday's Shock Hibiki awakes to find Alcor in his room, greeting him, much to his shock. Alcor tells him since no told him to go home, he's staying in his room, asking does he bothering him. Hibiki then offers Alcor a coffee and surprised to know that even Septentrione drink a tea. Alcor explains that in his youth, Yamato taught him that this is the way when human discussing something with each other. Hibiki asks what is his relation to Yamato. Alcor answers that they were friends, or that's what he thought at first. He used to think that since Yamato is born with great power, he will make the right decision for humanity, but Yamato chose to create a world based of merit. While Alcor has no intention to agree or object with humans' decision, he thinks that Yamato's way of turning his back on other possibilities and denying thought itself is not wonderful. He then points out that Hibiki was born with tremendous power, though Hibiki never wanted it. Hearing this, Alcor reminds him that talent is not something that can be chose whether he like it or not and as long as he keeps thinking, there will be a choice and he's sure there's a good one. He drinks the coffee and comments how bitter the taste is, so Hibiki offers to add a sugar. Drinking the coffee with sugar added, Alcor thanked Hibiki and once again points out that he has gave him a choice to drink the coffee and make it to his liking, that's one of examples that makes possibilities. Hibiki asks what he had been doing all the time, Alcor states that he has been anguished because he's unable to do anything and keeps wondering what he truly is since he's able to develop emotion, unlike other Septentriones. Feeling his genuine sadness, Hibiki allows him to stay in his room as long as he's not an enemy and won't get in their way. This surprised Alcor who realized that Hibiki's perceptive of him has changed, which pleased Alcor and he thanked him, embarassing Hibiki. However, Hibiki reminds him that he must not let himself being found by others or else it will cause a war since he is a Septentrione. Alcor complies, promising he will make sure not to be found out. Unfortunately, as they agreed to this, Daichi and Io enters the room and quickly panicked upon seeing Alcor, who just casually greeting them, leaving Hibiki alone to explain everything and convinced both Daichi and Io to keep Alcor's presence and real identity a secret from others to avoid misunderstanding. Later, while Hibiki is in the command center to observe Hinako and Airi's summoning ritual to summon Shiva and Kama to defeat Alioth, Alcor stays in his room while being watched by Daichi and Io since they cannot leave him alone. Sensing Alioth's presence, Alcor questions is it really alright for them to stay while the battle has started. After Alioth is shot down, Alcor is seen elsewhere as he speaks to himself that with the Void encroaching the world, humans has nowhere to run, wondering will there be any survivor. 6th Day, Friday's Partings Alcor surprises Hibiki, Io, and Daichi by making a breakfast for them since he wants to learn different types of humans, urging them to eat. Impressed by the foods he made, Daichi suggests to share the foods with everyone without revealing that Alcor has been the one who made it. Alcor is quite displeased that they cannot reveal his identity, to which Daichi tease him by saying that they don't have any choice or else Alcor might becoming a guinea pig if he's found out, which Alcor comments that it is frightening. When Io agrees with Hibiki to survive together, he notices Io's discomfort, aware that she will be sacrificed. He visits Yamato, moving one of his chess piece as he asks is he sure on sacrificing Io, telling him that Io will die since human body won't be able to hold on a powerful demon like Lugh. Yamato replies that she just need to hold on until the end of the plan and quite amused that Alcor became interested in individuals. Alcor agrees to this, wondering himself why he had developed these feelings. Yamato asks what is he planning, but Alcor simply replies that he will do nothing and just worry for Hibiki who will surely be saddened if his friends dies. Yamato states that friends are meaningless and coldly tells Alcor to anguish alone for eternity. This made Alcor asks what will become of him if he does so. Yamato doesn't know and merely tells Alcor if he can't decide, just leave everything to him. When Lugh attacks the Diet Building, Alcor watches from afar and is impressed when Hibiki able to use the Dragon Stream's power, never expecting that Hibiki really has the same qualities as Yamato. After Lugh is defeated, back in Hibiki's room, Alcor ponders at the thought that Hibiki won't be coming back to the room, which is doesn't surprised him. Botis and Bifrons then appears, the latter questioning how long he intend to playing around with humans. Alcor reveals that while he agrees that this is humanity's trial, he couldn't help but to grow liking them. Botis doesn't understand the concept of like that Alcor has said and only want to know the complete Void that will befall on humans and prepares to kill Alcor. Before he could attack, however, Alcor easily stops Botis's movement, rendering him unable to move completely. Alcor reveals his own opinion about overcoming Polaris' natural order and seeing if miracles and hope truly exist before instantly killed Botis, horrifying Bifrons. He then asks Bifrons' opinion, which the latter immediately says out of fear that he obey him and retreat. Alcor then visits Hibiki and tells him that he does think he has become strange for liking humans before departs to observe the world's fate, which he has brought forth even though it will be the end of all. 7th Day, Saturday Toward Coexistence After Benetnasch is defeated, he appears before Hibiki, Daichi, Io, Yamato, and Makoto, delcaring he won't let Yamato kill Hibiki when the former threatened him. Last Day, Sunday's Fruition Yamato reminds Alcor that the trial and his role had ended. Alcor admits that Polaris' trial had ended like he said, but he now chooses to act on his own will, deciding to kill Yamato so that Hibiki will be entrusted with the future since he has placed his hope to him. The two of them begin to battle with Yamato using the power of the Dragon Stream while Alcor uses his chains to attack. Alcor appears to have the upper hand as he continues to keep Yamato on defense. Alcor analyzes how Yamato's strength increases the closer they get to the tower and realizes that he was lured to there. Yamato declares that he will end his their connetion and teach him a concept of death, having no hesitation to kill the Septentrione, something that Alcor amused Alcor as he is interested to know how death is, but mocks it won't happen because he's going to kill him first and then entrust Hibiki with the choices. He talks about how his time with Hibiki had changed him, making him for the first time to feel as his own person rather than a mere system, and his heart pounds over a future he couldn't predict. Yamato retorts that it was a delusion or he's just broken, but Alcor reminds Yamato that he himself also watched Hibiki, which Yamato denies and claims that he sees the young man as nothing but a tool for his plans. Alcor comments how Yamato is a lot like Polaris while Yamato tells him to act as part of the system again, and offers him a place in his world. Alcor denies the offer, remarking that his world is a world without choices, which won’t make him happy. The two then received a death clip of each other before they continue their fight. Alcor once again has the upper hand, reminding Yamato about the limits to the human body despite his ability to use the Dragon Stream. With the healing finished, Yamato summons Cerberus, but the Septentrione swiftly killing the demon effortlessly, knowing that Yamato can't summon other demon soon. Yamato reminds Alcor about Demon Summoning App he created and how it summons stronger demons as the user grows. Alcor realizes that Benetnasch's defeat meant that Yamato would be able to summon stronger demons and attempts to kill him quickly before Yamato finished downloading the demon. Yamato tries to stall for time, but Alcor easily destroys his shield and pierces one of his legs before going for the kill. However, Makoto intervenes by using Power to distract the Septentrione while she blocks his attack with her own body to protect Yamato, killing her. Hearing Makoto's last words, Alcor ponders that Makoto sees Yamato as her hope. This gives enough time for Yamato to summon Zaou Gongen and Nebiros, making Alcor at disadvantage. With the tables turned, Alcor falls by Zaou Gongen's continuous attack, exhausted with his core revealed. He starts to reminiscing how long it was since they two of them have fun together, but Yamato denies of ever feeling the same way as he did, which makes him sad. Yamato then asks why Alcor followed him so, to which Alcor answers that he found Yamato intriguing and thought when he was young, he could be the Shining One he's looking for, but he wasn't. He asks whether Yamato has ever amended his way, which the man denies, claiming that he must change the world since the world has been corrupted since the day he was born. Alcor asks again why he would shoulder every burden, stating that the human heart wasn't made that way, and that he thought he was interesting for being different from most humans, which made him likes him. Yamato only tells him to shut up since he has won, but Alcor still refuses to give up since Yamato will kill Hibiki if he lets him. He secretly binds Yamato's feet with his chains from the ground before binding himself together with him. He apologizes to Yamato as both remembers their past when Alcor started to feel responsible for changing Yamato to the way he is now and hope they'll be able to get along in a new world, making Yamato realizes that Alcor intends to kill them both. As Alcor floats into the air, he sees Hibiki arrives and bids him farewell before exploding, killing himself, leaving Hibiki to mourn for his death. Once the world is restored by Polaris through Hibiki's wish, Alcor is revived and is last seen watching from afar as he ponders that he has been watching humanity for long times and now realizes that humanity has no need for his help anymore, which making him happy and sad at the same time. He recounts Hibiki's words that living is to experience sadness and anxiety, as well as continuing to think and to choose. With this thought in mind, he is confident that humanity can head towards the right direction because humans continue to live and still create miracles, entrusting the world's change to their own and disappear. Abilities Alcor is the eighth and last Septentrione. He has already shown inhuman abilities since the beginning such as floating in the air no matter how high it is, proving that he is not a human. He has high agility that allows him to be fast without being fragile, inflicting damages that would have been fatal for normal humans. *'Telekinesis': Alcor is able to use pyschokinetic power. With this ability, he is able to move objects and stop anyone's movements and control their bodies the way he wants. Through this power, he is able to move the chess pieces without touching it, making it float, and easily break his enemies' bodies before destroying it completely. He uses his fingers' movements to control when using this power. *'Wires: ' Alcor is able to produce wires from his body that he uses to impale his opponents. These wires are very fast at moving and his opponent need to have good speed and defense against these wires as it's hard enough to kill a demon. He can also use these wires to defend himself from the attack, and while doing so, he briefly returns to his true form as a Septentrione. *'''Self-Destruct: '''Alcor is able to self-destruct himself, which means killing himself along with his opponent. To do this, he binds himself along with his opponent with his chains. When using this teachnique, he surrounds himself and his opponent with his chains as he changes back to his second Septentrione form, and then four purple lights will shines from him, signing the explosion. Relationships Yamato Hotsuin He has a rather awkward and complex relationship with Yamato. Their relationship is far from being friendly, most likely due to their contradicting ideals. Yamato always speaks to him in direct spiteful way and feels annoyed at the mere prospect of him within his presence, especially whenever Alcor implies his concern for Hibiki, calling him a "Blabbermouth". He is also careless of Alcor's anguish, coldly telling him to anguish alone for eternity. However, during their last battle, he received Alcor's death clip, implying that he at some points regards Alcor as his friend. Alcor doesn't mind with Yamato's behaviour toward him and remains treating Yamato like he usually do. Alcor used to have a high expectation for Yamato to protect the world and become the Shining One he had been looking for, but ends up disappointed by Yamato's decision to create a world based of meritocracy, even though he accepted his answer. Alcor regards Yamato his first friend and admits that he's having fun throughout the times he had spent with Yamato, stating that Yamato's extraordinary abilities that made him different from others is what made him liking him. Alcor feels responsible for making Yamato the way he is now, and decided to take the responsibility by killing himself along with him without hesitation. Even until the end, Alcor still hope that he and Yamato could get along somehow. Hibiki Kuze Hibiki is the new Shining One that Alcor choose. He developed quick fondness for Hibiki and always watching over him. He is very fond of Hibiki to the point he takes everything he said seriously, even though it's clear to others that he was joking. Alcor has made it clear that he don't want to become his enemy and gives him cryptic but vital clues whenever they met. He is highly concern for Hibiki's well-being, but made no move to help him directly because he wish to test the humans' potential and his connection with Polaris as Septentrione gives him restriction on making his movements. Hibiki was at first, angry at Alcor for not helping them, thinking he and the demons are toying with them. However, after Alcor expressed his anguish and explained his reason, both comes to understanding and are on much friendly terms. Hibiki even allowed him to stay in his room and decided not to tell everyone (except Io and Daichi) about Alcor's true nature as a Septentrione. Also, Alcor is more open up to Hibiki more than with Yamato, since Hibiki accepted him and both shares the same view of the world. It is through his interaction with Hibiki that Alcor grows to like him and his friends, eventually placing his hope on Hibiki to create a better future by killing Yamato when the latter threatens to kill the former. His faith toward Hibiki is shown to be very deep to the point he sacrificed himself to kill Yamato, so Hibiki will continue to live. His death greatly saddened Hibiki as he mourn and had enough with the deaths of his friends. Botis & Bifrons Both of them are demon subordinates of Alcor. Alcor never shows any particular concern for his two subordinates, and has no hesitation to threaten or even kill them if they disobey him. Botis is polite to Alcor compare to Bifrons, but his desire to see the Void completely overcome humans when they lost hope clashed with Alcor's opinion of miracles and hope truly exist for them to overcome Polaris' purge. This led Botis intended to kill Alcor, but failed and resulted with him being killed instead by the latter. Bifrons is far than polite and his sadistic nature tends him to nearly defying Alcor's order, only being kept under control by his master's threat whom he fears, especially after Botis was killed right in front of him. Trivia *His favorite place is the world where Hibiki and the others are. *He is a quick learner, able to win against Yamato despite only just learned chess. *He can materialize and dematerialize a cell phone at will. His phone is the same type as Yamato's. *His height and weight are similar with Hibiki. *His favorite drink is coffee added with sugar. *He is able to make any foods delicious by manipulating the molecules within the foods. *His type and ideal bride is a Shining One. *His ideal wedding is western ceremony first then shinto ceremony afterwards. Category:Character Category:Male Characters